


I don't like you

by greekphoenix



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekphoenix/pseuds/greekphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This hasn't been corrected by a Beta so I'm sorry if it sucks :/</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been corrected by a Beta so I'm sorry if it sucks :/

“Krieger, a table for two.”

The waiter checked their reservation and then led them to their table where they sat and got the menus.

The siblings were out to celebrate Ali’s finally graduating from college and Kyle couldn’t waste that opportunity to make his little sister have some fun.

“We are going to get you drunk.” Kyle stated out of nowhere looking straight into his sister eyes.

Ali’s answer was however interrupted by the waiter coming back to see if they were ready to order and, after it writing down, offered them a glass of wine which they both accepted but as the young waiter went away Kyle put his glass to the side being the designed driver.

“See, this is already a good start. But as I was saying we are going to a club as soon as we’re done here and we are both going to find somebody to have fun with.”

“You know Kyle, it’s actually embarrassing to speak with you about this kind of things, plus I don’t really feel like going”

“Oh, shush, I won’t accept a no for an answer!”

She didn’t argue with him because she knew that her brother was too stubborn when he decided something and moreover the waiter once again stopped her come back by bringing their plates. The scene she was witnessing now was one she had unfortunately seen many times, Kyle thanked the waiter (which truth to be told was a very handsome young man) and winked at him in a way that couldn’t really be misunderstood making the poor guy furiously blush.

“So. Gay.” He said laughing a little.

“Kyle” she said in a scolding voice, “could you please stop flirting wherever we go?”

“Alexandra”, he was clearly mocking her, “I am sorry but I can’t help it…”

“You just embarrassed the poor kid and me too to be honest”, Ali started picking from her plate.

“He didn’t seem to mind, and about you, you are just jealous I am good at flirting and you suck”

“That’s not true, I don’t suck!” as soon as those words left her mouth she mentally slapped her face for giving him a chance he was surely going to take.

“What a poor choice of word, Alexandra. Our mother would not be proud of you but, just for the record, it’s well known you don’t suck, I do” he said wiggling his eye-brows.

“Ugh”, she groaned, “ sometimes you are disgusting!”

She refused to listen furthermore to her brother bragging about his multiple hook ups so she simply zoned out thinking about the the last essay she had to write.

“Alex”, he shook her arm, “there is a blond from the table on your right that’s been eye-fucking you this whole time. She’s hot. Go talk to her!”

“Yeah, not gonna happen.” She felt blush rising to her cheeks.

“You know, for a girl out and proud about being a lady-lover”, he laughed at his own words, “you get quite embarrassed by the idea of being attractive to other women”

“That’s so not true!” she stammered.

As to prove her point she finally looked at her right finding, at her surprise, two light brown eyes staring deeply into hers. The girl was wearing a stamped tank top which perfectly showed her fit arms and broad shoulders. What most caught her attention was, however,  the amount of tattoos covering the girl’s skin, one on her shoulders and a bigger one covered her whole arm. A snapback completed the outfit and she would have bet ten bucks that the girl was wearing skinny jeans and either converse or vans.

Their eyes finally leveled again and from the smirk the blonde was wearing she had totally caught Ali checking her out.

The girl winked at herm making her gulp and in that moment she could understand the feeling of the young waiter from before as she face her brother again.

“As I said”, he was stifling his laugh, “you suck at flirting”

“It’s not true!” she snapped a little too fast failing at defending herself, “I simply don’t like her”

“As you wish”, Kyle said but his skeptic look was telling a whole different story.

“Trust me, I don’t.” And it was true, she wasn’t Ali’s type at all (despite Ali not being able to define her type), she was oozing confidence , she seemed cocky and arrogant. On top of it all, she hated snapbacks and that  girl seemed to love hers.

Kyle let the subject drop and Kyle was glad of it. She kept stealing glances at the girl nonetheless locking every single time eyes with her for a few seconds until Ali would dart her eyes away.

Time passed and they had finished their dinner making small talk but, the moment Kyle asked the bill, she heard a group of girls erupt in laughs and  from the feeling of being observed she quickly understood  they were looking at her but she dared not to turn around.

That girl was starting to piss her off and she seriously couldn’t stand being the joke of the night so when she saw the girl get up and tell her bitches (that’s the word the blonde used to define her friends) to wait for her as she headed to the bathroom, she knew she had to go tell her off.

“After all I think you were right, I could use a drink” Ali told Kyle as she got up, “I’ll go refresh myself and then we’ll go”

She stormed to the bathroom throwing the door open but she was surprised to see the girl leaning against the wall as if she was waiting for someone.

“Took you long enough” the girl smirked.

“What?” Ali was now clearly confused.

“Nevermind, I’m Ashlyn”, she said offering her hand to introduce herself but the brunette completely ignored it.

“I don’t care who you are,  didn’t you have anything better to do with your friend than staring at me the whole time?”

“I was not staring at you…”

She was interrupted by a mumbling Ali, “Yes you were! Every time I looked your way you were already looking at me!”

“Well, then it seems that we were looking at each other.” Ashlyn smiled widely.

Ali was mumbling something under her breath which Ashlyn couldn’t quite catch and the blonde would never waste a good opportunity to make the girl blush.

“I’d rather understand what you are saying but you are really really cute when you mumble, I like you!”

Mission accomplished, Ali was now red.

“Well, I don’t like you…”

“Oh” she put a hand on her chest, “ you are going to break my poor heart!”

“Yeah, sure! You are an asshole”

“Totally not the first time I’ve been told, but do you call asshole all the people who find you cute?”

“Nope, only the ones who laugh at me with their friends”, now that she remembered she was supposed to be angry with the blonde not to flirt.

“Love, trust me, I would never laugh at you. We were laughing because they told me to stop looking at you since you were clearly out with your boyfriend but I told them that guy was totally not.”

“And what makes you so sure?”

“Well, first, you two look too much alike to be strangers and second, he is clearly is gay, hot but gay. And you are too?”

“Gay?”, she stammered.

“God no” the blonde laughed making Ali frown, “I meant hot but I hope you are gay too or bisexual or even just curious works fine for me”.

“That’s so not your right to know”

“As it’s not my right to know your name?”

“Exactly” Ali nodded and walked away.

When she reached her table Kyle was smirking again at her having probably seen both girls disappear from their tables, she told her brother to shut up and, since he had already paid (and got the number of the waiter) they left the restaurant and got to the car. It was only there that Ali admitted to herself that if Ashlyn had kissed her then and there (despite her policy of no kissing ‘till third date) she wouldn’t have stopped her.

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

They had been at the club for an hour and Ali was already tired and wanted to go home, she hated clubs! She hated having to turn down men trying to hit on her and she mostly hated that women hardly ever flirted with her.

“Hey, beautiful, can I buy you a drink?” She heard a guy ask her but she ignored him and decided that she had to find Kyle to tell him she was going and he could just call a cab, but she wasn't really in the mood to look for him at the moment.

“What are you doing here alone Mumble?”

She was tired of repeating the same thing over and over again but then she processed the voice and recognized it.

She turned around and couldn’t help but grin at the face standing in front of her and that she actually feared was never going to see again.

“Don’t tell me now you are happy to see me” Ashlyn joked.

“Never, I am actually very worried. Are you some kind of a stalker?”

“Don’t pump yourself too much. I come here almost every night, my brother owns this place.” She stated gesturing with her index finger to the whole room.

She followed her finger until her graze came on the table near the dance floor where Kyle was laughing with what appeared to be Ashlyn’s friends from the restaurant. Her lips pursed and her nostrils flared in what seemed anger.

“You knew I was here, didn’t you?” Ashlyn nodded and gulped because as much as Ali was getting frustrated right now in the blonde’s eyes she was nothing but hot.

“What did he do?” she asked beckoning in his brother direction.

“He might have gone up to my friends to get an advice on a good club in the zone  and he might, might I say, have hinted to the fact that we should have met again here…”

“Yeah, that sounds a lot like something I’d do…” she muttered.

When Ali turned again she saw her brother clearly smirking at her and he was giving her a thumbs up; Hell, she thought, she couldn’t get out of this situation (and honestly, she didn’t really want to).

She was going to say something back to the blonde at least to fill the awkward silence that was going on between the two of them now but then she felt hot breath on her lobe and she visibly shivered.

“He probably knew you were going to chicken out and run out of the bathroom…”

“Or maybe” she shifted a bit on her stool putting a bearable distance between them, “he knew you were going to be a little bitch.”

Hearing these words the tattoed blonde pouted, feigned to dry a tear under her eye then turned on her heels and walked away. Ali gaped, she didn’t like this cat and mice game but without being able to control herself she got up from her  place and followed the blonde grabbing one of her arms once in reach.

“Come on, I was kidding! Let’s go back there…”

“Jeez”, the blonde huffed,  “if I didn’t know better I would think you liked me!” she continued before winking at Ali making the brunette’s stomach drop once again. “I was just getting us a drink. Wait for me.”

She turned around and took two drinks from a quite big tanned bartender who was making a big show of making a cocktail. He put down the mixer and after talking a bit with Ashlyn he looked in Ali’s direction, smiled, and then said something back to the blonde who just laughed and lightly punched his shoulder.

“That douche is my brother”, she said when she turned to her and handed her a drink, “He said that if I don’t ask you out , he will..”

“Tell him I’ll have to consider his offer, ‘right?”

“If you like the type…” she left the words hanging hoping to send a hint but Ali didn’t seem to notice or at least pretended not to.

“I have an idea, what do you think of playing pool? So I’ll win out some information about you…”

“Win out?”

“Yeah, whoever pockets a ball has the right to ask a question, are you in or are you too much of a coward?”

Ali remembered all the nights spent in her dorm playing pool with her flat-mates and about how many bets she had won thanks to the tricks her father taught her when she was a young.

“Oh, I’m in” she smirked because for the first time since she had met this girl she seemed to be in control of something.

At first she was right, Ashlyn seemed to be completely clueless on how to play which resulted in Ali asking her where she was from (Florida) and how many tattoos she had. Countless was her answer and she was stating the truth, after the tenth one she had lost the count but to prove her point she lifted her tank top to show her rib tattoo and, thank god, she wasn’t facing Ali so she missed how the brunette breath stopped for a moment.

Then things changed, Ashlyn hit the number 3 in the left corner pocked with a shoot that probably only a handful of time she had seen in her life.

“So”, the blonde smirked, “what is your name?”

“Ali”

“Is that your real name or a nickname?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?! Unfortunately this is your second question but you only pocked one ball…”

“Alright”, the blonde said. Then turned around and without even blinking she hit the number 4 sending it easily in the central pocket.

“My full name is Alexandra, my friends call me Ali but my family likes Alex best”

“Good to know, but that was not my question… Have you got any tattoos?”

“And then you get offended when I call you a little bitch… Yes, I have one.” She lifted her shirt to show a small black tattoo on her hip bone.

“I think that’s your drool”, she pretended to wipe the corner of Ashlyn’s mouth.

“Look, Mumble’s got jokes! Ah-Ah” she laughed sarcastically.

They continued their game for a good half hour spilling some of their secrets: Ali confessed that she kissed a girl when she  was a freshman in college and that the color of her panties was red (that led to Ash’s joke about how it went perfectly with the shade her face had turned into after her question); Ashlyn, as the brunette learned, didn’t really know where the line’s of something embarrassing stood so she confessed that  she had never kissed a guy (neither wanted to), wasn’t naturally blonde and her favorite hobby was flirting with cute girls.

There was only one last ball left on the table and it was Ali’s turn but Ashlyn couldn’t let her win because she had to ask her one last question so when the brunette leaned on the table and was ready to shoot she sneaked her  arms around her torso making her miss the shot.

“That’s cheating!” Ali whined.

“Sorry Love, not my fault if you can’t control your hots for me…”

“Just shut up, that was totally not fair!”

Without saying anything more she got ready to hit knowing that Ali, or Alex has she was growing accustomed to call her, was too shy to ever try something to distract her.

Of course she won.

“Congratulation on your clear win! What’s your question?”

“Actually I wanted to ask if I can keep it for later…”

Ali shuddered and the two girls got back to counter to get a shot. Quite intoxicated, Ash led her to the dance  floor where they danced, laughed, grinded on each other, and then danced and laughed some more.

It was late when people started to leave, Kyle was nowhere in sight and Ashlyn’s group wasn’t there either, so Ali had to call herself a cab. When she put down her phone Ashlyn stole it and added her number in the list.

“Look, about my question...” for the first time Ash seemed the shy one of the two, “Will you go on a date with me?”

Ali laughed, lifted herself on her tiptoe and kissed Ashlyn’s cheek before heading to the cab waiting for her leaving an astonished Ash on the sidewalk.

As soon as the taxy started its engine and left Ashlyn heard her phone vibrate in her pocket.

* * *

 

 

_Yes._


End file.
